


Of Birthdays and Grandpappas

by Squirbi



Series: Tamminen [2]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Good Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, i hate stinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirbi/pseuds/Squirbi
Summary: Tamminen suddenly burst through the door, crying quite uncontrollably. They dropped their basket of mushrooms and sat down in a heap in front of the door. “Oh, what is it dear?” asked Moominmamma, setting down her embroidery to comfort the little one. Tamminen tried to answer her, but couldn’t get the words out through their constant hiccuping, and as a result, started crying even harder.
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter/Mymlan | The Mymble, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Tamminen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003446
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Of Birthdays and Grandpappas

It was a quiet, lazy afternoon in Moominhouse. At least, it was quiet before Tamminen suddenly burst through the door, crying quite uncontrollably. They dropped their basket of mushrooms and sat down in a heap in front of the door. “Oh, what is it dear?” asked Moominmamma, setting down her embroidery to comfort the little one. Tamminen tried to answer her, but couldn’t get the words out through their constant hiccuping, and as a result, started crying even harder. “How about I go get your fathers, hm?” Tamminen nodded. “All right dear, I won’t be longer than a minute.” And with that, Moominmamma hurried down the path to fetch Snufkin and Moomin. 

Snufkin and Moomin were right where they said they would be, upstream having a picnic. They were just packing up when they saw Moominmamma walking towards them, worry evident on her face. “What’s wrong mamma?” asked Moomin. “Oh, it’s Tamminen.” Upon hearing that, they both stood up, “What happened?” “I’m not quite sure myself Snufkin,” she replied as they started back to Moominhouse, “They came in a few minutes ago extremely upset over something, but they are too worked up to tell me.” 

As soon as the two walked into the house, Tamminen crashed into Snufkin, clutching onto his coat as tightly as their little paws could. “Oh, do tell me what the matter is my little beast.” He said, picking them up and resting them on his hip. Tamminen mumbled something into his shoulder. “What was that, kit? Can you speak up a little?” Tamminen lifted their head. “Can we go for a walk pappa?” Snufkin smiled. “Of course, Tammi. I have to go to the post office anyway. Is it okay if dad comes too?” Tamminen nodded again. 

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ 

Off they went, both Snufkin and Moomin holding onto one of their paws. Once they passed over the bridge, Tamminen spoke. “I ran into Stinky while I was collecting mushrooms.” Snufkin and Moomin shared a worried look between them. “What did he do?” asked Snufkin. Tamminen didn’t answer for a moment, as they were thinking of how to explain it properly. “He asked me how old I was. I told him I didn’t know.” 

“Oh? And then what happened?” prodded Moomin. “He said that it’s easy to know how old you are, and he could tell me if I told him my birthday. When I told him I haven’t got one, he told me that I was terribly stupid if I didn’t even know my own birthday and that everyone has a birthday.” 

“Well,” said Moomin, “I suppose everyone does have a birthday.” “But that’s just the trouble with it dad! I don’t have a birthday! I never have had one!” pouted Tammi. “How are you supposed to know your birthday?” asked Snufkin. Tamminen paused again. “Well, I don’t know I guess. Stinky said that everyone just knows it. And if everyone knows their birthday except for me, then I guess I am stupid, aren’t I?” 

A beat of silence followed this, then Snufkin spoke up. “You know, I don’t know my birthday either, Tammi. At least, I don’t know my exact birthday. You see, I have a lot of siblings, and it was hard for my mother to keep up with us all. My pappa was traveling when I was born because my mother simply forgot to tell him she was pregnant. By the time my pappa returned home, I was already born. So all I know is that I was born between June and August.” 

“But how did your mother forget your birthday? Doesn’t she care about you?” asked Tamminen, very interested in the story. Snufkin laughed. “Oh, my mother cares very deeply for all of her children, but she has an awful memory. To this very day, she swears on her life that she wrote it down somewhere, but things get lost very easily when there are thirty-four other children running about.” 

“Don’t you celebrate your birthday though, pappa?” “Of course I do kit, and that’s just the fun of it! When you don’t know your birthday you get to pick the day you want to celebrate!” This seemed to satisfy Tamminen, as they were quiet until they reached the post office. 

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ 

A few miles outside of Moominvalley, the Joxter was wrangling the last of the children into their respective bunk beds. One song and three stories later, all of the children were, miraculously, asleep. Finally, the house was quiet. He went back downstairs to find Mymble about to unfold a note. He sat down on her lap, purring when she started combing through his hair with her fingers. “Who is it from, beloved?” He asked her. “Snufkin, dear.” This made the Joxter sit up a little straighter. “Can you read it for me?” 

“Dear Mother and Pappa,” Mymble started, “I hope that you and the children are in good health. Everything is fine here in Moominvalley. About two months ago I came across an abandoned child in the woods, a little Mumrik. My Moomintroll and I have taken them in, and we have named them Tamminen. We officially adopted them a week ago. I would like you to come and meet them if you are able. Sincerely, Snufkin.” 

They both sat quietly for a few minutes, processing what they had just read. “Dreadfully short letter for that kind of information,” said Mymble. “That’s just Snufkin for you.” replied the Joxter. 

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ 

Back at Moominhouse, Tamminen was miserable. They have had the most awful toothache for the past week, and Grandma’s Remedy book was no help to it. They were wallowing in their own pity when a knock on the door startled them into falling off the couch. Expecting Moominmamma, who had been at the Hemulen’s to gather herbs for another remedy, they called “It’s open!” 

Instead of Moominmamma, an avalanche of children flooded through the door. Moomin and Snufkin, who were upstairs, immediately knew what was happening upon hearing the thundering footsteps. The two ran downstairs to find that nearly every surface had at least one child climbing on it, and more were still coming through the door. “Tammi! Tammi?” shouted Moomin. “Over here dad!” Tamminen was standing on top of a chair with a broom, shooing away the children that were trying to climb on them. “What is happening!” They shouted over all the commotion. “These are my other siblings! Your aunts and uncles!” replied Snufkin. 

“I thought that aunts and uncles were supposed to be older than you!” said Tamminen, slightly confused at the strangeness of this situation. 

A deep, hearty laugh came from behind the door. “Not always kit.” This was a voice that Tammi didn’t recognize. Then, the owner of the voice stepped through the threshold. A man who was nearly identical to their pappa, the only differences being that he was a little taller, with a red hat and bright blue eyes, and just a hint of silver was running through his fur. “Who are you?” 

“I’m the Joxter, but I suppose you can call me Grandpappa.” 

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ 

Once all of the children had settled down, they sat on the porch for tea. “So Tamminen, how old are you?” asked Mymble. ‘Oh dear, here we go…’ thought Snufkin and Moomin at the same time. “We don’t really know,” said Moomin, quickly getting the word in before Tammi started crying again. Snufkin leaned over to whisper to his mother, “It’s a bit of a sore subject” Mymble’s eyes widened, extremely worried that she had made a bad first impression on her first (that she knew of, at least) grandchild. “Oh my, I am so sorry little one, please know that I meant no harm.” “It’s okay Grandma Mymble,” said Tammi, although their eyes were looking a little misty. They took another bite of their cake, trying their very best not to cry.

However, Tammi wasn’t tearing up because of Mymble’s comment, they were tearing up because their tooth hurt dreadfully. They carefully chewed on their cake, before yelping and quickly spitting it out, finding a bit of blood in the half-eaten mess. “Oh my goodness, what’s wrong grasshopper?” asked Snufkin. “I don’t know pappa, my tooth hurts,” said Tamminen. 

A glint in the cake caught the Joxter’s eye, and he leaned over to pick it up. “Well, here’s your answer kit, it’s just your seven-year fangs growing in, you see?” he said, showing the table the little tooth that had fallen out. “Seven-year fangs…?” asked Tammi. “Of course,” the Joxter replied, “all Mumriks grow in their big fangs when they are seven. I remember whe-” he was cut off by Tamminen grabbing his paws and pulling him around in a little dance. “I’m seven! I’m seven! Did you hear that pappa? I know how old I am!” the Joxter laughed and picked Tamminen up to spin them around. “What do you know? You know how old you are now!” 

Snufkin and Moomin joined the dance, and the four of them danced until they were dizzy. They fell over in the grass, where they stayed until the stars were out, the Joxter sharing stories about his adventures and about Snufkin when he was a wee kit. Snufkin was understandably embarrassed, which Moomin found very cute. Moomin eventually went inside for tea, and by the time he got back, the three of them were all asleep, curled up around each other and looking very happy. He brought them out a blanket and kissed Snufkin and Tammi on the forehead before retiring for the night.


End file.
